Dark Galaxy Concept
by saberstorm
Summary: The Galaxy holds many secrets, not all of them nice. The worst one of all: the Sith were not the enemy. They where the worst victims, loosing everything: their home, their life, even their very name.


I've worked on a few fics before, all of them based of a single concept. I've gotten some requests to continue, but I honestly have to admit:

I don't know what I want to do with them. Each one is a different possibility for the same story idea.

Because of that, I'm going to put this up and see what other writers can come up with. If you do write a story that fits into the "Dark Galaxy", let me know so I can give you feedback. In the meantime, I'll be posting any future ideas and scenes here. For this first shot, you'll be getting the overall concept, an important OC, and a small possible scene.

**The Concept:**

The original Sith Order were peacekeepers of the ancient Sith civilization; the secret police and the eyes and ears of the people. Though they had an affinity for - and openly used - what would come to be called the Dark Side, they did so with the teaching that it was never to be abused to rule over others. Unfortunately for them, when the Dark Lords seized power, they sought to destroy any threat to their leadership, and the original Order was wiped out down to only a small handful of survivors. As a result, no one knows the true teachings of the Sith Order, and the few who may discover it are forced into hiding due to the prejudice of the galaxy, or killed by the Dark Lords.  
During the time period when the Jedi Order is being rebuilt/reformed (meaning it can fit anywhere during the "Skywalker" storyline), someone, somewhere, discovers the truth once again, and starts to seek out a way to rebuild the Original Sith Order. However, building a relationship with the Jedi proves to be troublesome for obvious reasons, not to mention the rest of the galaxy. To make matters worse, the Dark Lords and other threats are still out there, and they'll do anything to prevent the return of the True Sith.

**Character:**

Name: Kiera

Alias: Darth Exodus

Species: Sith (Kissai/Massassi)

Homeworld: Tund

Age: Unknown (Sith Preservation and a strong affinity for the Dark Side slows her from aging. Appears to be between 27 and 35.)

Having suffered from visions of her homes destruction from an early age Kiera was trained extensively in anything that may help her survive life off the isolated bastion of the True Sith. She rapidly absorbed knowledge of Sith Alchemy and Sorcery, even learning the theories behind rare, but powerful Sith Healing Techniques. She also learned as much as she could about the history and culture of her people, as she was their best hope at seeing the truth survive in some form or another. She managed to learn how to wield lightsabers, specifically her favored weapon: the saberstaff.

Before leaving Tund behind, she was entrusted with a great secret. In their last stand against the rising Dark Lords, the last members of the original Sith Order constructed a cryoship, hiding their children and anything they could preserve in regards to their culture on board before sending it off to wander space. Powered by the Force, the ship remains intact and operational, awaiting the day when the Dark Lords' deception has ended, and the Sith can return to their home.

* * *

_Peace is a Lie. There is only Passion._

_To understand this is to understand that within each one of us lies the capacity for great good, or great evil. It is up to us to choose._

_We choose our Passions._

_Too many choose Conquest. They justify it with the Code, but they forget that the code is not linear. The last line is critical, and leads back to the first._

_The Force shall set me free._

_The Force; the Unity._

_If our Passions are not in line with the Force, how can it set us free?_

Darth Exodus opened her eyes, pausing in her meditation as she looked at her own hands. She could feel the bonds on them; bonds that didn't exist in the physical sense, yet were real all the same. She wanted nothing more than to go to the Jedi with the knowledge that she had. If she could establish peace between them and her, all her hopes would then become possible.

Her people would be restored. They would have a home, and she would not be the only one left, all but extinct.

But she couldn't, because she was the ONLY one who knew. If there was another, then it would be an acceptable risk. If she failed, there would be someone else with her knowledge, who could then wait until the time was right.

There wasn't another. There was only her. The last of her kind.

Bound by duty.

_In Victory, my bonds are broken._

_But how?_


End file.
